Fabrication of various semiconductor devices involves performing a contact etch in which dielectric material is etched to form a recess in which an electrical contact is later formed. As device dimensions continue to shrink, this contact etch is increasingly difficult to perform with sufficient selectivity and with an acceptably low degree of damage to the device.